


And So It Goes

by RougishGlee



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Creampie, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougishGlee/pseuds/RougishGlee
Summary: Khadgar is drawn to Anduin Lothar like a moth to a flame, and it leads him to do things he'd never considered before.
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar, Liontrust - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Liontrust 2020 Secret Santa





	And So It Goes

The first time Khadgar does more than dress up and wait in a robe for Lothar to come back, he dresses in his latest purchases and then throws on the winter cloak Lothar bought for him during Winter Veil. It closes at the front and it comes down to his ankles, so he's hidden enough for people to not realize that all he's wearing underneath is a dark blue babydoll and matching panties. He keeps his face ducked down when he leaves their chambers, he can't exactly stop his blush entirely, but he tries to keep a handle on it. Lothar is in his office, and he knows that he's been going over various reports from their allies and he is bored out of his tree. He also knows that every last servant or guard will instinctively stay clear of the man on report day because he could be... a bit of a bear. Because of the strange combination of a winter cloak and bare feet, he's getting odd looks from some of the guards he passes, but he ignores them. Even though it's only on the other side of the Keep, the trip seems to take forever... and when he finally stops in front of Lothar's door, his stomach is in knots—a combination of both nerves and excitement—and it only grows stronger when he hears Lothar muttering to himself inside.

Even with all of his stubbornness and determination, it still takes time for Khadgar to work up the courage to open the door. He takes a deep breath and slips inside of Lothar's office before shutting the door behind him. He locks it quickly, the metallic click sounding terribly final to his own ears, but as he turns around he realizes that Lothar hasn't even looked up from the papers in front of him. He looks downright confused and it's more than a little endearing. Khadgar feels a rush of affection, and he can't help but smile to himself. He waits a minute, seeing if Lothar will look up—but when he doesn't, the mage laughs softly. Arms wrapped around himself, he pads around the desk, his bare feet acting in his favour. When he reaches the other side, he leans his hip against the table and clears his throat to get Lothar's attention.

Lothar jerks away from his desk and looks around startled, but the expression quickly fades when he finds Khadgar grinning at him. 

"Just how long have you been there?" 

Shifting further around the desk, Khadgar pushes himself up so he's actually sitting on it. He shrugs and tilts his head. "Not long. You were really absorbed in your work."

Lothar snorts and leans back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't call it absorbed, more infuriated and exhausted. I've seen less posturing from gryphons in heat."

"Well, that's a comparison I didn't expect." Khadgar shifts slightly and he is increasingly aware of the brush of the lining of the cloak against his bare skin. "I guess sending them all into a ring to make them fight it out wouldn't be an option, would it?"

The laugh that Lothar lets out is startled, and his hand drops away from his face. He glances at Khadgar again, and when the soldier opens his mouth to respond he quickly snaps it shut again. He looks the mage up and down, taking in the fact that he's covered from the neck down by his winter cloak indoors—then notices the fact that he is completely lacking footwear. He meets Khadgar's gaze once more, and raises an eyebrow—the fact that Khadgar blushes in response makes it clear this isn't an innocent visit to keep him company.

"What are you hiding from me, little mage?" 

Khadgar stares hard at the floor, then takes a breath and looks back up. He can't will away the blush no matter how hard he tries, but he doesn't allow it to shake his resolve. Then he regroups, leaning back with a sly smile on his face. He locks eyes with Lothar. "I'm not hiding anything, Lion. I think you'll find I'm an open book, you need only... 'open' it, and read it."

There isn't a pause before Lothar shoves his desk chair back, pushing himself to his feet—but when he's half out of his seat he realizes that Khadgar has already eased over into the space between him and the desk. He's still sitting on the edge of it and watching him expectantly, and Lothar doesn't want to disappoint. In one crouching step, he crosses the distance between them. Sliding his hand over the knap of Khadgar's cloak, he runs his finger along the collar—soft fabric catching on rough skin. He raises the other, and then with both, he cups Khadgar's face in his hands before he leans in and kisses him.

Khadgar's eyes close as Lothar presses their mouths together. But while the kiss starts as something soft and sweet, it doesn't remain that way for very long. One of the hands cupping his face sets to work at the buttons that are holding his cloak together while Lothar nips at his lower lip hard enough to make him hiss. The mage breaks away for a moment, and when he opens his eyes Lothar's face is only centimeters away—and without a thought he finds himself lunging forward to catch his mouth again. There is nothing delicate at all about the way that Lothar takes control, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place. His teeth find Khadgar's lower lip again, and when his tongue flicks out, Khadgar's lips part automatically. Lothar deepens the kiss with a low growl, and it makes Khadgar shiver. He can feel cool air hitting his skin with each button that is undone—and the moment his arms are freed from it, he curls his hands around Lothar's biceps and holds on for dear life.

Lothar only breaks the kiss when he's able to push Khadgar's cloak off completely. He presses their foreheads together for a moment to catch his breath, and he can't help but chuckle as he hears Khadgar whine softly in disappointment. 

"Greedy," he murmurs fondly, squeezing the back of Khadgar's neck before he takes a step back. Despite years of experience, he's not exactly prepared for what he sees. Khadgar is soft, pale skin barely covered by sheer navy chiffon and lace, and the sight hits Lothar like a blow to the chest. He devours every last inch of him with his eyes in a way that has become increasingly familiar over the months since they had finally come together.

Khadgar shifts on the desk, hyper-aware of the way that Lothar is looking at him, and his heart is pounding in his chest. "Anduin?"

Lothar can hear Khadgar speaking, but he's too damn caught up in what he's seeing to focus on the words. He's seen Khadgar in similar pieces before, but there's something about him that takes his breath away like no time before. He wants to push him back against the nearest flat surface and run his hands and mouth over every inch of skin. Wants to mark him so that there is no mistaking that he is taken; that he belongs to someone, and no one else is allowed to touch him. It's possessive in a way that Lothar knows should be troubling, but he can't quite bring himself to care. Instead, he uses a knee to press Khadgar's legs apart... not content until he can stand between them. He finally touches him, large hands skimming over the lace that runs across the mage's chest, calloused fingers catching. He can't help but marvel at the contact between his hands and the delicate fabric.

Khadgar's hands find the edges of the desk and he grips it tightly as he tries to remain still. The feeling of Lothar's touch against his skin makes him crave more—a feeling which is further compounded by the way that he has pressed himself between his thighs. He can almost taste the heat radiating from Lothar's body, and he can hear the way that his breathing has sped. Every last one of his senses seems to be focused on the man in front of him, and it's enough to drive him mad. He tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling for a moment before he closes his eyes and surrenders. Lothar's hands then slip off of the fabric, and Khadgar can't help the soft sigh as he feels him press both hands flat against his bare chest.

Taking notice, Lothar looks up and sees that he's tipped his head back, exposing the long line of his throat... and something undefinable inside him gives way. Unthinking, he leans forward and presses his mouth to the edge of his jaw before he laps along the curve of his neck. When he reaches the place where Khadgar's neck yields to shoulder, he gives in to impulse and bares his teeth before sinking them into the delicate skin beneath his mouth. Khadgar's reaction is immediate. He arches beneath Lothar's hands and cries out sharply, his own hands flying from their death-grip on the desk to Lothar's shoulders. 

Legs tightening around Lothar's hips, Khadgar digs his fingers in as pain slowly gives in to throbbing, and then he feels the other man pulling away. Pressing his lips together hard, the mage looks down at his shoulder to find it already bruising... and bleeding. His stomach twists in a way that he didn't anticipate at the sight, and as he watches Lothar leans in to run his tongue over the wound. The throbbing flares up again as he does so—and at the same time, Khadgar becomes increasingly aware that the panties he's wearing have become painfully tight.

Lothar looks up as he tastes the mark for a second time. His mouth is filled with the taste of iron and salt, and as he meets Khadgar's gaze he becomes aware of how much he needs him. Jerking away, Lothar reaches up and drags him into another kiss. This time there is no prelude of sweetness, no delicate touches; there is only hunger and the overwhelming desire for more. Their teeth clack together more than once and as he licks into Khadgar's mouth, he grunts hungrily as Khadgar nips at his tongue. He can feel Khadgar laugh more than he can hear it—and in response, he tightens his fingers in that dark hair, tugging at it until the younger man groans low in his throat. He uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss—refusing to break away even as his head begins to swim from a lack of air. He can feel Khadgar's hips rock forward against his own as his fingers grip even tighter into his shoulders. He can feel how hard the mage is... and as he pulls back abruptly, gasping, he looks down between their bodies and offers a half-smile that is more wolf than lion. He slides the hand that has been resting on Khadgar's chest, down to hip until it drifts around to the small of his back. Without any warning, he slips it under Khadgar's rump and yanks him forward until their bodies are pressed together—It's then that he leans into him, rolling his hips forward rhythmically while squeezing the supple flesh beneath his hand. 

Releasing his grip on Lothar's shoulders, Khadgar wraps his arms around his neck, hitching his legs higher so that they're wrapped around his waist. He hooks his ankles together as he focuses on the feeling of Lothar's cock grinding against his own; falling into a rhythm with the ease borne of months of similar encounters. Khadgar's head drops forward so that his chin rests against his chest, but it is only a momentary pause. He tightens his arms, pulling himself forward so that he can press his face to the side of Lothar's neck. Closing his eyes, he concentrates on the feeling of the hand in his hair as it drops down between his shoulder blades. His heart skips slightly when he realizes that hand is offering him physical support. Support... that was needed. He finally allows him to relax against Lothar's chest, pressing soft, open mouth kisses to his neck.

There are moments where Lothar can't believe the sharp turn his life has taken since Khadgar came into it, and as they rock together in his office—Khadgar dressed in chiffon and lace beneath him—it's one of those moments. He turns his head slightly so that he can press a kiss to Khadgar's temple, and he uses the hand on the mage's back to press him closer. They remain together like that for some time, the previous flares of arousal giving way to a slower burn. He wants to take his time with Khadgar, he doesn't want to rush to be done with it. He knows his mage isn't an idiot, that he locked the door behind himself, and that there was nowhere they need to be until dinner. The real world, like dinner, was hours away; and shuddering as one of Khadgar's kisses turns into a drag of teeth, he pulls back to make eye contact. 

"Keep your arms around my neck and hold on," he instructs Khadgar. He can see the look of confusion on the mage's face, but he also feels his arms holding tighter than before. He slips his hands under Khadgar's rump before he uses his thighs to push himself away from the desk. 

Khadgar scrambles as he feels himself being lifted off the desk, then further tightens the grip that he has on Lothar. Lothar has never carried him before. Sure, he's manhandled him enough—both in and out of the bedroom—but actually being carried is new. Something is exhilarating about how effortless it all is, and he can't help but moan as he feels Lothar's fingers dig into his flesh. The next few moments pass by in a flash, but he is vaguely aware of the sound of everything being cleared from Lothar's desk, papers, books, and all. He knows that he should be concerned that the sudden crashing could bring someone running, but he doesn't care. All he wants is the man he's clinging to and nothing will stop them.

He's lowered carefully—he knows Lothar is aware that a concussion does not enhance pleasure. The polished oak is cool against the nearly bare skin of his back, and it's a welcome change to the heat which seems to be burning him up from the inside. 

"You have a plan?" The mage manages to ask, his voice breathy. 

Lothar growls before he forces himself to slow down. The part of his brain that is still working reminds him that to take Khadgar, he needs his own trousers undone... and there must be some sort of slick. He's proud of himself for being able to function even on such a basic level, but he can pat himself on the back for that later. There are more important things to see to.

Hands falling to the laces holding his trousers up, he palms himself, already feeling the dampness there. His eyes are fixed on Khadgar and the way that he looks spread across his desk. He's never seen a more arousing sight—and he's had a fair few decades of experience. He finally fumbles for the laces, fingers trembling, but he manages to get the job done. He shivers at the feeling of cool air against heated, slick skin. It's hard to tear his gaze away, so he tries to fumble for the drawer he had hidden a small container of the salve both he and Khargar preferred. But he was stopped, wrist caught tight in the mage's hand. He turns to look at the man, one brow raised.

"I took care of things before I joined you." The blush is renewed, but Khadgar continues to hold Lothar's gaze unflinchingly. "Look and see for yourself." He parts his legs further, raising one so that he has a heel braced against the edge of the desk. He is on full display and he hopes that the warrior takes the hint. 

It takes Lothar a moment to process what Khadgar is saying, but when he does his eyes widen. He pushes himself up properly and looks to where the mage has exposed himself fully. There is no denying that the other man had prepared himself beforehand. Pausing, he swallows hard before he looks back up at Khadgar's face. He can see the want there, but he can also see the vulnerability. His heart skips a beat and he inhales sharply. 

"Light, how long have you been planning this?"

Hands twitching at his sides, Khadgar fights against the urge to squirm. "Not long," he admits. "I saw something in the shops and I had an idea."

"You need to do this more often then, mage. Far more often." One hand going to Khadgar's hip, he licks his palm before he wraps his fingers around himself. He strokes himself slowly and takes a step forward. The other man raises his legs once and wraps them around Lothar's waist without any pause. It's always a thrill to see the way that Khadgar has grown during their time together, and he looks forward to seeing just how far he can push him in the future.

"Anduin, please."

The sound of his name snaps Lothar back to the present. The increasing desperation on the mage's face makes him want to tease the man further, but no. Someone will inevitably come along and as much as the risk excites him, he wants Khadgar all for himself. He stills his hand, holding himself loosely as he drags the head of his cock through the slick that seems to coat the other man's thighs. His lips twist up into a wolfish grin and with a low growl, he rocks forward. He slips into Khadgar effortlessly, and the growl grows louder as the space between them is reduced to nothing.

Khadgar wants to press himself closer, but the grip on his hips holds him in place. It's such a casual show of strength and he shivers. If Lothar wants to take control, then he'll let him. Instead, he settles for reaching for the other man, fingers tightening in the soft fabric of the warrior's tunic.

"Tell me what you want, spell chucker." Voice low, Lothar rocks forward, Khadgar's body rippling around him. The heat is intense, and it is something he knows he'll never become accustomed to. There are so many things about the younger man that are unique, although he isn't about to tell him that. Light knew that it would go to the brat's head.

It was difficult for Khadgar to string more than two thoughts together. The feeling of Lothar moving inside of him, the stretch and heat... it was overwhelming, and he wanted to lose himself in it entirely. But he also knew that the other man would not take silence for an answer and that sooner rather than later, he would have to say something. 

"Everything," the mage finally manages to gasp. "Everything." 

Lothar isn't surprised when the lights around them began to flicker. Usually, the boy keeps his abilities tightly controlled, however when it comes to pleasure? There is always a limit, and the warrior loves seeing how far he can push him. He's not dared trying anything even remotely similar before, but there is something about Khadgar that brought out things in him that he had never thought possible. 

"Everything it is then." Squeezing the boy's hips once more, he pulls him to the edge of the desk as he leans forward. He braces his hands on either side of Khadgar's head, staring into blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dim light of his office. The mage is so damn beautiful, and Lothar is once more struck with the realization of just how lucky he was. He'd given up on everything, allowing himself to fall into a seemingly bottomless pit of fighting, drink, and mindless fucking. Now it felt like a different life, and he was fucking grateful... even if he didn't know exactly how to express that. 

While there are times where Khadgar has trouble reading the mighty Lion of Stormwind, there is no mistaking his expression. He knows that Anduin loves him. He has known it for a while, even though neither of them has ever said anything. The other man has lived a life that the mage can't even begin to fathom, and it's taken its toll. But it is different now. Everything is different and if he has his way they will never go back to the way things were. 

Lothar thrusts forward sharply, and Khadgar slides forward enough so that his shoulders come into contact with the warrior's hands. He uses them to hold him in place, which allows him to be rougher than he would be able to otherwise. He's pleased when he hears the mage gasp, his head thrown back and eyes finally shut. He is the picture of ecstasy, and it spurs Lothar on. He wants to see Khadgar's face twisted up in pleasure, and to feel his spend between their bellies. And then? Then he wants to fill Khadgar, to claim him both inside and out, even if they'll be the only ones who know it. 

They move together for a time, the desk slowly scraping against the stone floor with each rock of the warrior's hips. Khadgar wraps his arms around Lothar's shoulders once more, holding on for dear life. He can't think, can't do anything other than breathe, and that is exactly what he wants. It's exactly what he needs. "Please," he begs, lips brushing against Lothar's neck. "Please, Anduin. I need this. We need this."

Closing his eyes, Lothar grips the edges of the desk tightly and bows his head. He can feel Khadgar's lips moving against his neck and there is a jolt of pleasure. He's promised the mage everything, and he intends to give it to him not only now, but for as long as the boy will have him. There are no more words spoken between them, only gasps and babbling as the room fills with the sound of the bodies meeting. He tries to drag it out, tries to keep control, but it isn't to be. Instead, he finds himself caught off guard as Khadgar spasms beneath him, body arching up, mouth open in a silent cry. He wants to relish the moment, to commit the expression on the mage's face to his memory, however it is not to be as he too is dragged over the edge. He pulses inside of the boy, filling him with pulse after pulse of spend. It's both familiar, and not nearly familiar enough, and that makes him even more determined to see Khadgar like this as much as possible. 

Khadgar's legs remain wrapped around the warrior's waist as the man slowly collapses on top of him. There is a hot, damp face pressed to the side of his neck, and it takes some effort not to laugh at the scratch of Lothar's beard. He clings to him, brushing the fingers of one hand through the other man's sweat-soaked hair. 

"You'll be the death of me, mage." Lothar rocks forward lazily, feeling Khadgar tighten around him again. "But it will be a good death."

"The best," agreeing, Khadgar exhales shakily, a giddy little thrill running along his spine. "For both of us."

Chuckling lowly, the warrior raises his head slightly so that he can see Khadgar. The mage's face is beet red, and he can see the contentment there... and the remaining heat in his eyes. "Feel like testing this theory?" He asks after a moment, lips twitching up into a deviously little smirk. 

There is a brief moment of silence before Khadgar meets the other man's gaze once more. 

"Take me to bed and find out."


End file.
